


The Ambassador and the Admiral

by Faeruy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeruy/pseuds/Faeruy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine Montilyet is working to get her family's fortune back through trade.  Unfortunately, she finds herself without enough ships to get things done.  Lucky for her, Varric knows just the Admiral to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambassador and the Admiral

“Are you certain this ‘friend’ of yours is going to show Varric?” Josephine’s fingers drummed impatiently on the table. She had a lot of patience, but two hours in the seediest Val Royeaux tavern they could find was stretching even that.

“Oh, she’ll be here, Ruffles. Don’t you worry about that. She may refuse to keep track of time, but she’s reliable enough when money’s involved.” Varric, unlike his companion, seemed to be enjoying himself. A half-empty mug of ale sat in front of him, with another full one standing by at the ready. It was some awful, cheap Free Marcher swill that made Josephine gag when she tried it, but Varric drank it like water. He leaned back in his chair and took a large swig. “Besides she owes me a favor or two.”

“Still full of it I see.” A voice came from behind Josephine; confident and cheeky. The diplomat twisted in her chair to see a tall, dark woman wearing an obscene amount of jewelry and an improbably large hat. “I’m fairly certain it’s you who owes me, Varric.”

“Bullshit, Rivaini.” Varric said, but he was smiling. They both were. “What did you ever do for me?”

“Helped you write Tales of the Champion for one.” The woman sat down next to the dwarf, across from Josephine, and proceeded to grab the full mug of ale. She sipped and then looked directly at the other woman. “The ungrateful dwarf refuses to give me credit, but several of those stories are mine. The best ones. You would think a friend would share the wealth, but no….”

“And you’re saying I’m full of it?” Varric snorted. “Any way, that’s not why I asked you here.”

“You missed me? Oh Varric, how sweet of you. I didn’t know you cared.” 

“Isabela.” The dwarf said shortly, trying to get the conversation back on track. “This is Ambassador Lady Josephine Montilyet. Josephine, this is Isabela.” 

“That’s Admiral Isabela, dwarf, don’t forget it.” Isabela said, but her focus was on the other woman. “Charmed.”

“A pleasure, Admiral. Varric has told me much about you.” Josephine said, holding out her hand, glad that they were finally getting somewhere. Listening to the two of them go back and forth had left her feeling a little out of the loop. Not to mention, she had been waiting for two hours already, and she had so many other duties to attend to. If this meeting wasn’t so important she would have left ages ago. “I was hoping….”

“Ooh, Varric didn’t tell me you were Antivan! I knew an Antivan once.”

“Only once?” Varric smirked.

“Shush you.”

“I… I’m sorry?” Confused, Josephine pulled back her hand. Clearly this would not be a normal negotiation. “Forgive my rudeness, but what exactly did Varric tell you about this meeting?”

“He told me that that he had a business proposition. Said it was legitimate, which sounded boring, but there was a chance for large profits, which is one of my favorite things.”

“Well, large may be a bit of an exaggeration…”

“It usually is with men.” Isabela grinned wickedly. Josephine stifled a small giggle. Varric merely arched an eyebrow as he downed the last of his ale.

“Well, I think my job here is done. I have to go see a man about a dog. Or rather, that bottom feeder known as my publisher..” Varric said. He stood and threw a few coins on the table. “Try not to get the Lady Ambassador into too much trouble, Rivaini.” The pirate made a rude gesture at the dwarf’s retreating back and turned her attention back to Josephine.

“Don’t listen to Varric. I’m trustworthy. I’m an admiral, after all. Do I look like trouble to you?” Isabela leaned back in her chair and Josephine allowed herself to look over the Rivaini woman with a skeptical eye. Compared to the rest of the Orlesians, and even herself, Isabela appeared to be running around in her small clothes, with a lot of gold jewelry and a few pieces of armor thrown in for good measure. And then there was the hat, which sat fetchingly if somewhat incongruously on top of her dark curls. Other than the hat, she didn’t look much like an admiral. Josephine didn’t really want to say what she did look like. Trouble was definitely somewhere in that description.

“I’d say you seem like an interesting woman to do business with.” Josephine said, as politely as she could manage.

“Oh, very smooth! You really are a diplomat, aren’t you sweet thing?” Isabela laughed. “So what is this business, then, that you would come to me? You don’t expect me to join the Inquisition, do you? I already told Varric…”

“Oh, no. This is personal actually.”

“Personal business with you? Now that’s something I think I could get into.” Isabela’s smile turned lascivious. Josephine felt her cheeks flush slightly, though she wasn’t sure why, exactly. Isabela’s words seemed innocent enough, but something about the tone of her voice made it sound practically lewd.

“Specifically, you would be helping out the Montilyet family and it’s interests.” Josephine said quickly, dismissing the odd flutter in the pit of her stomach. Isabela sighed loudly and signaled for another round of drinks from the bartender, while Josephine continued. “I come from a family of merchants, as Varric may or may not have told you. Our fortunes and opportunities for advancement have been… rather limited; at least up until recently. That has changed. Unfortunately, it seems my family isn’t quite prepared to take advantage of these new opportunities. We lack the ships to transport the full quantities necessary to making good on the deals we have made. I am looking for a partner, but finding the right person has been, difficult to say the least.” Josephine paused a moment. Another glass of wine appeared in front of her, though she didn’t remember finishing the first. Then again, she had been waiting for a while before this meeting started. Perhaps a second glass wouldn’t hurt anything. Admiral Isabela didn’t seem to have too many qualms about it.

“So let me get this straight, you want me and my crew to join your fleet?” Isabela sounded skeptical. “I’m not exactly the kind to be tied down. Well…. not like that anyway.” A smirk crossed her face.

“Not exactly. I would be hiring you for transport only, and likely only for a few jobs, until my family’s fleet is ready to take over. One of my people would be travelling with the cargo, of course, to ensure it’s protection, but we do not desire to dictate how you run your people.”

“Good. And what’s in it for me?”

“A percentage, to be paid after completing the delivery.” This is where Josephine had run into trouble before, and why she was talking to someone whose reputation was less-than-stellar. Most everyone wanted some form of payment up front; something the Montilyet’s just couldn’t afford. A part of the sale was the best she could do.

“Ah…” Isabela leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand and presenting Josephine with an eyeful. The Antivan resolutely looked up, meeting the pirate’s mischievous gaze. “Now I see why you came to me.”

“Varric recommended you quite highly.”

“And you and I both know how full of shit he is. Alright. Let’s say I am interested. How much coin are we talking?” Thus began a heavy battle of wits between the Rivaini and the Antivan; Isabela’s greed against Josephine’s powers of persuasion. A few more rounds of drinks came and went and their voices got louder, their words less sure. Josephine found her gaze drifting downwards more often.

“You know what, Josie?” Isabela said after a time. “This is getting boring. Tell you what, beat me in a game of Wicked Grace, and I’ll join for… for what was your last offer again? And if I win… well… then you take my offer.”

“Oh no! I read Tales of the Champion. You cheat. I’m just an innocent diplomat, what possible chance do I have?” Josephine hoped she managed to look appropriately shocked and appalled; after hundreds of dinners with prudish old noblewomen, she should have that look down pat. Isabela still managed to see through it, however. Maybe too much wine was involved.

“You’re an Antivan.The risk is all mine. On second thought, what if I just guess the color of your underwear instead? I bet it has ruffles.”

“Excuse me? I… ah… I think a hand of Wicked Grace sounds perfect.” Solving problems with a game of cards was not unheard of in Josephine’s experience, though rampant cheating usually rendered this solution less ideal than it seemed in most circumstances. Isabela’s suggestion took things into a completely different realm, more suited to a late night party than a business deal. Then again, almost everything about the Rivaini seemed better suited to a late night party.

The game proved to be an interesting one; both women more than lived up to their reputations. Isabela cheated often, but her hands moved so fast that Josephine could not quite catch her in the act. For her own part, Josephine played a subtle, devious game and Isabela couldn’t tell what cards she had in her hand, nor what suits she was ultimately trying to match. In the end, the diplomat’s cunning won over the pirate’s agility. Isabela made a sour face, but reached her hand across the table anyway. Josephine took it, surprised a little at its roughness, and they shook.

“Well played, Lady Ambassador. I do believe we have a deal. Now, what say we celebrate?” 

“I don’t know, I think I’ve had enough to drink today.” Josephine said, eying her empty glass uneasily. How many had it been? Three? Four? Maker preserve her, she hoped it wasn’t more than that.

“Oh, sweetling, that wasn’t what I had in mind…”

Isabela, fortunately or unfortunately, didn’t get a chance to elaborate further. Three men in masks approached the pirate.

“Isabela, is it not? Our employer heard you were in Val Royeaux, and I believe you owe him…” Whatever the man was about to say next was indecipherable, as at that moment Isabela decided to feed him a mouthful of table. The man moaned and slid to the ground, while daggers appeared in the hands of the other men.

“Everybody wants something from me….” Isabela sighed, and pulled two very deadly looking knives from her belt. She jumped straight up from her chair, taking advantage of the thugs momentary confusion to get behind them. Other patrons smelled a brawl, and decided to get as far away from the action as possible. The bartender hid behind his counter and Josephine just waited to see what happened. Isabela had everything under control. The other two couldn’t even touch her; one second they’d be lunging for the pirate, and the next they’d be looking around trying to figure out where the laughter was coming from. She was toying with them; punching them with the pommel rather than attempting to stab them. The man on the floor groaned in pain; Josephine kicked him to shut him up again. One of the remaining attackers was clearly faster than the other; he just about managed to get a hold of the Rivaini but at the last second she changed tactics and charged him, headbutting him in the chest. He wheezed, and went stumbling backwards, and Isabela turned to the last opponent.

RIIIIP

It was as if one of those time-altering rifts appeared; everything seemed to stop. Even the Orlesian thug’s hands stopped mid-motion once he’d seen what he had done. His intention was to stab Isabela in the back. Because she had turned, however, he missed her, though not entirely. No, he had managed to snag her hat. Her fancy admiral’s hat. Which now had a giant tear in it.

“Maker help me!” He cried, almost comically. The Maker wasn’t listening. Isabela was, and she responded by kicking him in the groin. The man crumpled to his knees, and Isabela held a dagger at his throat.

“If you were planning to use those balls in the future, I suggest leaving. Quickly. And take your friends with you.” At his nod, Isabela let him slowly get to his feet. The one she headbutted picked up his friend lying under the table, and headed out of the tavern as fast as their injuries and wounded pride would allow. The tavern slowly resumed its normal atmosphere, though Josephine could see the bartender glaring at them out of the corner of his eye.

“I have a feeling we should be off now.” Isabela said, nonchalantly. 

“We should probably pay first.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Isabela pulled out a heavily embroidered pouch and threw it on the table, where it landed with a clank. “I’ve a feeling that will cover it. At least I hope so. No idea how much is in it.”

“You didn’t steal that did you?” Josephine asked as they walked outside the tavern. It was still daylight. Strange, it felt like they had been in there for hours.

“I might have nicked it off the one with the pointy nose. What?” She said at Josephine’s stern look. “He tore my hat!” The pirate removed it, turning it over and over in her hands, a forlorn expression on her face. “I was really fond of it.”

“I’m sure we can get it fixed. Or failing that, get you a new one. In fact, I know of a very good haberdasher here who could have one sent to you in a few days. If we’re going to be partners, we should keep up appearances.”

“Oh you sweet thing!” Then without warning, Isabela caught Josephine’s lips in a fierce, impetuous kiss. The Antivan’s eyes widened in shock. She had read Varric’s book, she knew about the pirate’s adventurous nature. She’d enjoyed those passages quite a bit, actually. Still, reading about something and having it happen were two very different things. For example, the book never mentioned that her lips tasted very strongly of salt. Just as soon as it began, it was over. Isabela had pulled away, a smug half-smile on her face. “Would you like a tour?”

“A tour?” Josephine echoed, a little distracted. What kind of tour did the pirate have in mind?

“Of my ship!”

“Your ship?” Well that was reassuring. Though why Josephine thought she might be referring to something else, she wasn’t sure. 

“Are you my parrot now? I never did like them. Bastards always trying to bite my fingers off. Yes, my ship.” Isabela was taking a great deal of pleasure in discomfiting the diplomat it seemed. “You want to see what you’re paying for, yes? She’s a beauty; fast, smooth, and very, very accommodating. I can show you everything; bow to stern, bilge to masthead, all the little nooks and crannies in between. Her lower decks are especially nice.”

“I uh… maybe some other time? I really should be going, I have to meet the Inquisitor….” Josephine’s cheeks felt very warm. It was a very nice day in Val Royeaux, but it wasn’t that. It was something about how Isabela described her ship; very intimate, almost a purr. 

“Fine.” Disappointment colored the Rivaini’s voice and Josephine couldn’t help feeling a little guilty. But she had already lost so much time today. “Come find me when my hat’s ready. If you think it’s impressive now, wait until you see it in the proper light.” There was that smug smirk on her face again, and then the pirate was gone. Josephine looked down in her hand. Somehow the pirate managed to pass it to her without her noticing. Now what to do with it?

She could get it repaired… but maybe not. Maybe she should just get the pirate a new one, and keep this one for herself. A memento celebrating their partnership. Josephine put the hat on her head, and immediately took it off again, feeling more than a little ridiculous. Enough foolishness, she still had about a thousand fires to put out today She would see Isabela again, she would make sure of it.

Next time she would actually wear ruffled underwear.

Josephine strolled through Val Royeaux marketplace; a hat in her hands, a smile on her face, and the taste of the sea on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written Dragon Age, but I've always, always enjoyed writing Isabela. Trying to put her and Josephine together amused me, and I wanted to see if it could work. Not 100% sure about the final product, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. All characters belong to Dragon Age/Bioware and all that jazz.


End file.
